El Caos, La Luna y Yo (Remasterizado)
by Jackal Sleipnir
Summary: La vida de Sleipnir (Mi Oc) dará un gran giro cuando conozca a Luna y a Eris, ellas están dispuestas a conseguir el amor de Sleipnir a toda costa, ¿Hasta donde serán capaces de llegar? descubranlo en esta historia


**Capitulo 1 **

Era un bello día en el palacio de canterlot, los guardias como de costumbre vigilaban los distintos sectores de este y las princesas realizaban sus deberes reales como todos los días, se podría decir que era un día tranquilo pero esta tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

En la entrada a los jardines del palacio los guardias que vigilaban aquella puerta discutían con un alicornio macho color blanco, su cola y su crin eran negras, su cutie mark no se podía ver debido a la gabardina que llevaba puesta.

-No puedes pasar a menos que seas de la realeza o un alumno de la escuela de unicornios superdotados-dijo uno de los guardias-ahora retírate por favor

-Voy a entrar digan lo que digan soldaditos-respondió el alicornio

-¿y como lo harás?-protesto uno de los guardias

-Haciendo esto-el alicornio saco una pala con la que golpeo a los guardias dejándolos inconscientes-Ahora ¡Hipherion ven acá¡-solo con decir estas palabras un fénix negro descendió desde los cielos posándose en su hombro

-¿Que sucede hermano?-pregunto el fénix

-Busquemos comida y un lugar para descansar en este palacio-le respondió el alicornio

-Emm pero esto esta lleno de guardias y bueno nosotros dos somos los mas buscados por toda equestria

-Tranquilo Hipherion estos soldados son como moscas no serán problema

-Tienes razón ahora vamos

El fénix y el alicornio recorrieron los jardines golpeando con palas a todos los guardias que se encontraban-Deberíamos quemarlos para no dejar evidencia

-Hipherion eso es cruel, que tal si los lanzamos a una fosa llena de larvas de mosca para que los devoren lenta y dolorosamente-dijo el alicornio en tono malévolo

-Claro y quemarlos es cruel creo que sera mejor proseguir con nuestro camino

Después de recorrer los jardines entraron al palacio inmediatamente comenzaron a buscar la cocina no sin antes toparse con varios guardias que sufrieron el mismo destino que el de sus compañeros: Ser golpeados en la cabeza por una pala". No paso mucho tiempo antes de que encontraran la cocina y para su fortuna habían dejado inconscientes a todos los guardias del palacio así que pudieron comer tranquilos.

-Oh esto es delicioso-dijo el alicornio devorando toda la comida del lugar junto a su amigo Hipherion

-Y que lo digas no había comido asi desde que dejamos la atlantida

-Si el pescado es delicioso pero de vez en cuando es bueno probar cosas diferentes por ejemplo ahora

En cuestión de minutos dejaron vacía toda la cocina del palacio, devoraron todo incluso la fruta de cera que servia de adorno

-Creo que debemos caminar un poco para digerir mejor la comida no Hipherion

-Si hermano digo lo mismo vamos

Recorrieron el palacio otra vez solo que ahora un centenar de guardias estaban esperándolos

-Ustedes Hipherion y Jackal Sleipnir quedan arrestados por los cargos de asesinato, estafa, robo y entrar al palacio a la fuerza tienen derecho a guardar silencio ahora las alas y cascos donde los vea-ordeno uno de los guardias

-Sleipnir-susurro Hipherion

-¿Que?-respondió susurrando

-¿Ahora que haremos?

-¿Recuerdas cuando jugamos Dead Rising?-pregunto Sleipnir

-Si

-Pues esto es exactamente los mismo solo que en lugar de zombies son guardias

-Ya veo entonces al ataque

Hipherion y Sleipnir se lanzaron contra los guardias golpeándolos con las palas, oh si solo Sleipnir enfrenta un centenar de soldados con una pala y gana, en cuestión de segundos todos los guardias ya estaban en el piso.

-Oye tu esta...-dijo una voz detras de Sleipnir pero no pudo terminar este lo o mas bien la golpeo con la pala dejándola tirada en el suelo

-Oh Mierda que hice-dijo Sleipnir al ver que había golpeado a una alicornio se trataba de la princesa Luna-¿Esta muerta?

Hipherion alterado le dijo-Pendejo tiene una corona Oh no asesinaste a la reina

-¿Ahora que haremos?

-Hay que ocultarla, descuartizarla

-Hipherion aquí nadie descuartiza nada

-Pero Sleipnir sabe demasiado

-Pero y eso que se ve que es buena gente-en eso notaron que la yegua aun respiraba , decidieron llevarla a la habitación mas cercana para tratar de ayudarla.

La recostaron en una gran cama y le brindaron los primero auxilios le vendaron su cuerpo entero, le pegaron varios curitas y finalmente Sleipnir le hizo respiración de boca a boca cosa que hizo despertar a Luna que al ver al semental tan cerca de ella le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Luna volteo a ver a quien golpeo y su mirada se ilumino al ver a Sleipnir-"Wow el es Sleipnir el forajido legendario, mmm se ve mas guapo en persona ah este semental va a ser mio cueste lo que cueste"-pensó

-¡Ouch¡ vaya tienes un buen bra...-Sleipnir quedo maravillado con la belleza de Luna-"Santa madre de las donas ella es hermosa oh madre mía estoy enamorado"

Luna con una mirada picara se acerco a Sleipnir-Hola me llamo Luna y ¿Tu?-dijo pasando su cola por la nariz del semental haciendo que comenzara a sangrar por la nariz

-Emm ...Sleipnir...Llamarme...Jackal...yo..me-respondió Sleipnir aun cautivado por Luna

-Permitame señorita-Hipherion golpe a Sleipnir en la cabeza haciéndolo reaccionar

-Oh si mucho gusto Luna yo soy Jackal Sleipnir el forajido...-Luna tapo su boca con su casco

-Si ya se quien eres, sabes me agradas mucho solo por eso retirare los cargos que hay contra ti y tu amigo-dijo señalando a Hipherion y a Sleipnir

-Wow ¿Enserio?

-Si es enserio-Sleipnir no contuvo su felicidad y la abrazo haciendo que se sonrojara-uuu nadie me habia abrazado asi, ahora siganme le notificare esto a mi hermana que no tardara en llegar

**Bosque everfree**

Una figura encapuchada caminaba por el oscuro bosque-Espero llegar pronto-dijo la figura-ojala aquí pueda encontrar a mi pony especial-camino y camino durante un largo rato hasta que vio un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Ponyville

-Mhmm con que Ponyville, bien-la figura revelo su figura que era la de un draconnequs hembra-preparate ponyville que Eris la Diosa del Caos ha llegado

**Espero esta renovación haya sido de su agrado, si es asi pueden dejar un comentario diciendo que les pareció también acepto consejos, sugerencias,ideas etc, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen dia**


End file.
